


Sanction d'Anniversaire

by AYaoiGhost



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Birthday Sex, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Erotica, Facial Hair, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Luxury Inn, M/M, Multi, Multiracial Character, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Pour fêter les 20 ans de Link, ses amis l'invitent dans le meilleur bar de la ville. Mais là bas, après avoir profité de l'alcool et autres, une dispute éclate avec un autre groupe. Le gérant se voit alors obligé d'intervenir, et de sanctionner les jeunes hommes à sa manière.../HISTOIRE TRÈS ÉROTIQUE!/





	Sanction d'Anniversaire

________________________________________________________________

L’ambiance du bar « Crépuscule d’un Souffle Sauvage », au centre de la capitale, était d’un calme reposant. Une légère musique de jazz accompagnait les quelques bavardages peu bruyants; le barman nettoyait les verres, alors que le serveur apportait tranquillement plusieurs boissons multicolores aux tables rondes, entourées d’un canapé en velours rouge.

Cet endroit était très reconnu dans la ville d’Hyrule, pour être un bar de très haute qualité; la réservation devait être faite au moins trois mois à l’avance. De plus, les tarifs étaient très chers.

Le gérant du bar, également barman, était un homme grand et musclé, doté d’une belle barbe rousse, encadrant son menton carré. Sa musculature était plutôt développée, et bien qu’ayant l’air très sympathique, il ne fallait sûrement pas chercher d’ennuis avec lui...Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur que sa barbe, plaqué en arrière contre son crâne. Ses yeux, également oranges-à se demander si il ne s’agissait pas du destin-, s’accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau mate. Son uniforme le rendait élégant et sérieux, et c’était avec dextérité qu’il maniait les différents verres de boisson.

Le serveur était autre chose...Comparé au barman, il ressemblait d’avantage à une crevette qu’à un héros grec...Son corps frêle et maigre, sa coupe au bol brune et sa démarche tremblante le rendait d’autant plus fragile. Quelques tâches de rousseur parsemaient son visage pâle, autour de yeux ronds, de couleur noir. Ce n’était pas tout, car en plus de cet allure digne d’un mélange entre une vieille personne, et un adolescent prépubère, son uniforme de serveur-ici une chemise blanche et un pantalon moulant noir-, n’était pas du tout à sa taille, le rendant d’autant plus ridicule.

-Attention..! Cria ce dernier, à un groupe de jeunes Zoras.

Le gérant ferma les yeux, et lâcha un soupir, en entendant les morceaux des verres se briser sur le sol. Le serveur s’excusa une dizaine de fois, rouge, en nettoyant le sol, alors que les clients le rassuraient; ce genre de choses arrivait parfois. 

-Terry! L’appela l’homme de grande carrure.

A l’entente de son nom, le fameux « Terry » trembla de tout son être.

O-oui?

Sa voix cassée et peu virile démontrait sa peur face à son supérieur, également son patron.

-Fais attention la prochaine fois…

-Très bien, M.Dragmire.

-Je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Ganondorf...

Il hocha vivement la tête pour seule réponse, et se mit à nettoyer le sol avec ardeur. Un nouveau soupir traversa la barrière des lèvres du barman; peu importe le nombre de fois où il le lui disait, cela arrivait encore et toujours; aussi bien pour le nom que pour les accidents de serveur. Mais bon, Terry était très attachant.

Ce calme reposant, caractéristique de cette heure, aux alentours de 18 heures, se termina tout juste. Plusieurs groupes rentèrent dans le bar, et s’assirent à leur table, réservée depuis maintenant un bon moment. 

L’un d’eux attira l’attention de Ganondorf, qui avait reconnu l’une des personnes comme celle fêtant ses 20 ans. Un certain Link, d’après sa réservation. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains, attachés en une queue de cheval, de superbes yeux bleus, des oreilles pointues-puisque c’était un hylien-, et une peau beige, qui donnait l’irrésistible envie de la caresser, et qui semblait appeler au contact avec sa propre peau. Sa tenue se composait d’un large tee-shirt bleu, avec comme inscription « FaySword », une célèbre marque, d’un pantalon beige, qui épousait à merveille ses quelques muscles, et d’une paire de bottes marrons foncé. Son cou était visible pardessus son haut, ce qui donnait envie de le croquer; il portait également une boucle d’oreille orange à l’oreille droite. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’un jeune homme si charmant rentrait dans con établissement; ses trois amis étaient également élégants, et pas désagréable à observer.

Le premier était un jeune homme un poil plus âgé-peut-être un an de plus-, aux yeux bleus-gris, brun-presque châtain-, aux oreilles toutes aussi pointues. Des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient son visage, lui donnant un air croquant, tandis qu’il abordait un sourire fier. Il portait un sweat jaune « Ariel’Factorys », qui s’accordait avec son pantalon noir, et ses chaussures blanches. A croquer, il ne laissait pas plusieurs personnes indifférentes. Sa carrure se rapprochait de celle de Link, à l’exception qu’il était un peu plus musclé. 

Le second était un grand Zora, un des quelques peuples habitant la ville; Ganondorf se rappelait avoir entendu Terry lui en parler, comme quoi il serait une célébrité assez connue. Sa peau extérieure était bordeaux, et les écailles bordant ses nageoires formaient un mélange de jeune et de bleu. La queue le long de sa tête pendait en arrière, un signe caractéristique des Zoras, à la quelle s’accrochait différentes boucles zoras. Il était habillé d’une élégante chemise ouverte blanche, le torse découvert-dans la ville, cela ne posait pas de problème, en ce qui concerne les Zoras-, un jean bleu ciel, ainsi que des chaussures blanches. Un tour de cou en argent et une ceinture similaire s’ajoutait à sa tenue vestimentaire. Il semblait avoir du succès, car quelques jeunes filles le sifflaient; il les ignorait totalement, ne leur accordant même pas un regard. Sa carrure imposante faisait qu’il allait sûrement prendre deux places, une fois assis.

Le dernier ami-il supposait-de Link, avait l’apparence d’un emo, mais semblait plus profond que cela. Une frange d’un seul côté de ses cheveux blancs cachait une partie de son visage. Ses yeux étaient ronds, et entourés de crayon violet. Sa couleur de peau paraissait grise, voire verte; c’était une personne de l’espèce des démons, aux couleurs sombres. Sa langue, le plus surprenant, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à la même qu’un reptile, et avait une couleur rosée. Tout comme Link et le brun, ses oreilles pointaient en arrière; sur une de ces dernières, pendait une boucle d’oreille bleu ciel. D’une allure plutôt confiante, un air amusé sur le visage, il était plutôt maigre, mais néanmoins musclé; à travers son haut blanc moulant, on voyait clairement des abdominaux joliment dessinés. Son pantalon noir le rendait affreusement attirant, tel un démon-quelle ironie-envoûtant, et moulait à la perfection ses fesses, qui attiraient quelques regards alcoolisés. Pour finir, ses longues bottes blanches terminait ce beau tableau.

Eh bien...Un groupe plutôt intéressant…Chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

Le Zora s’avança vers lui, les trois autres à ses côtés. Avec détente, en riant à bas volume à la blague du brun, il posa un coude sur le bar, puis tourna son regard vers lui. Ganondorf le devança, avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-La réservation du nom de Link, c’est bien ça. 

-Tout à fait, s’exclama une voix, qu’il pensait être celle du démon.

-Terry.

Le serveur les emmena à une table spécialement réservée et décorée, en l’honneur des 20 ans du jeune homme, entourée par un grand canapé circulaire rouge. Les invités y prirent place; le Zora utilisait deux places habituelles-sa aille était impressionnante pour son âge-, et le démon ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre assis, et restait allongé nonchalamment. 

Terry arriva vers eux, un peu intimidé, notamment par ce Zora. Il connaissait son nom : Sidon. C’était un mannequin de vêtements très populaire, qui renouvelait et apportait une grande bouffée de fraîcheur à la mode. 

-J-Je peux prendre vos commandes? Demanda-t-il doucement, tel un enfant grondé par ses parents.

-Hum...Quatre mojitos, s’il vous plaît, lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. 

Celui fêtant son anniversaire, Link, n’avait toujours pas parlé, si bien que le serveur se questionna sur un quelconque mutisme. Mais il fut rassuré, en repartant vers le bar, de l’entendre discuter tranquillement avec ses amis. 

-Quatre mojitos, M.Dragmire.

-C’est noté. 

Le barman ne prit même pas la peine de lui dire pour la millième fois de l’appeler par son prénom, et prépara ses meilleures boissons alcoolisées. Après quelques minutes d’attente, tout en observant discrètement ce même groupe, il tendit les verres à Terry, en lui précisant de ne surtout pas les faire tomber. 

Par un miracle sorti de nul part, il parvint à leur donner leurs boissons en parfait état. Puis, il repartit servir d’autres clients, tout en écoutant discrètement la conversation.

-Et tu coup, Link, tu as passé le même examen de Pipit à l’épée? Demanda Sidon, un sourire amusé sur le visage, en observant le brun du coin de l’œil : le dénommé Pipit.

-Oui; d’après Zelda et Midona, je suis né pour manier l’épée. 

Il rit légèrement, en pensant à ses deux meilleures amies, aussi folles l’une que l’autre.

-Et du coup, quel rang as-tu obtenu, questionna le démon, en sirotant une gorgée de mojito. 

Le châtain l’imita, avant de répondre, loin de se douter que Pipit fusillait le Zora du regard, proche de la crise de rire, pour une raison simple.

-Euh...Ah oui, le rang Chevalier de la Garde Royale. Tu ne t’intéressais pas à l’épée, toi aussi, Ghirahim?

Le dénommé Ghirahim recracha une partie de sa boisson, les yeux écarquillés. Sidon lâcha, et explosa de rire, sous l’œil meurtrier de Pipit. Le nouveau vingtenaire ne comprenait pas la situation, surtout lorsque son ami au style particulier-il adorait s’appeler le Monarque Démoniaque-, l’attrapa par les deux épaules.

-Chevalier de la Garde Royale?! C’est le second rang le plus élevé, juste en dessous d’Élu de la Déesse!

Link rougit, n’aimant pas se faire voir comme quelqu’un de grand. Il profita d’un moment de distraction de Ghirahim pour questionner son ami hylien. Celui-ci frappait inutilement le mannequin avec ses avants-bras-chose inefficace, au vu de l’épaisseur et la dureté de sa peau.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’énerves autant?

D’une étrange vivacité, Pipit se retourna, les yeux rouges et agressifs-une image, bien sûr. Il dut prendre sur lui pour éviter de frapper son ami, mais ne parvint pas à s’empêcher de répondre sèchement. 

-Je n’ai absolument aucun problème.

-Quel affreux menteur...Chuchota le démon, en reprenant une gorgée de mojito. 

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Monarque Démoniaque serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Sidon aussi, d’ailleurs. Celui-ci s’approcha discrètement dans le dos de Link, et chuchota une explication, profitant de la crise de rage que Pipit avait envers Ghirahim. 

-Tu sais bien qu’il déteste être dépassé...Il a obtenu le titre Chevalier Royal, alors…

Il était vrai que le brun était quelqu’un qui prenait très mal une « défaite », même amicale. D’autant plus que comme Link, sa passion avait toujours été le combat à l’épée; depuis tout petits, ils s’entraînaient ensembles, cela avait forgé leur forte amitié. Et voir que Link était un grande plus haut que lui l’avait profondément déçu de lui-même.

Comprenant sa peine, le châtain posa une main sur son épaule, et l’enlaça doucement par le dos. Ils étaient, depuis leur enfance, très complices; cette marque d’affection peu anodine, était une habitude pour eux. 

-Tu es extrêmement doué, ne t’en fais pas.

-Merci...Souffla simplement le jeune homme, avec un petit sourire reconnaissant. 

Un peu plus loin, derrière le bar, Ganondorf les observait, fasciné. 

-Eh bien, c’est une sacré bandes d’amis….

Rapidement, le boulot s’accumula, et il se consacra pleinement dessus, laissant les vingtenaires vaquer à leur occupation.

________________________________________________________________

Aux alentours de 21 heures, la salle était déjà plus remplie. Ghirahim s’enfilait boisson sur boisson, Sidon y allait calmement-pour un Zora, il tenait mal l’alcool-, tandis que les deux autres faisaient une pause, peu désireux de terminer aux urgences. 

L’agitation du bar déplaisait tout de même aux hyliens, qui se retrouvaient parfois bousculés. Bien évidemment, ils préféraient ne pas s’emballer; après tout, les gens étaient alcoolisés…

Mais l’irréparable fut commis…

Un inconnu, poussé par quelqu’un-sûrement un ami peu ivre-, se retrouva en plein milieu du canapé. Sa chute provoqua celle du Monarque Démoniaque, et de son verre. Et niveau alcool, il ne fallait pas rire avec Ghirahim, ça non.

Furieux, celui-ci se leva en vitesse, avant de foudroyer du regard l’inconnu. Il grogna avec frustration, et déversa sa rage sur lui.

-Tu peux pas faire attention?!

Le jeune homme, qui devait être un poil plus âgé, se retourna, un regard neutre placardé sur le visage. Ses cheveux rouges vifs, plaqués en crête, lui donnaient un air excentrique. Plutôt grand et baraqué-bien que ridicule au niveau de Sidon-, son expression donnait une envie irrésistible de le claquer; ses yeux jaunes le fixant hautainement renforçait cet air supérieur. Il portait une chemise marine, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures de même couleur que le haut. 

-Un problème?

Sentant les problèmes arrivés, et comprenant que ses deux autres amis ne pourraient pas intervenir-l’un car l’alcool prenait le dessus, l’autre car il s’occupait de ramener une bouteille du bar-, Link décida d’intervenir. Il s’interposa entre les deux jeunes hommes, malgré sa légère appréhension.

-Doucement, les gars. Ce n’est qu’un malheureux accident…

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut, la demi-portion? Ta sale tête me donne envie de te claquer, espèce de lèche-bottes..!

Cette violence soudaine, et nullement expliquée choqua le châtain, qui prit plusieurs secondes pour assimiler ses paroles. Mais juste à ses côtés, son ami était devenu rouge; une veine frontale était même apparu sur son crâne lisse.

-Répète un peu, espèce de connard de merde! Personne ne parle mal de Link, c’est clair?! 

Un des amis du roux s’approcha vers eux. L’hylien crut qu’il arrangerait la situation, mais au contraire, il ne fit que l’empirer.

-Pourquoi tu t’amuses à parler avec ce travelo?

Le cœur de Ghirahim rata un battement; tous ses mauvais souvenirs de sa scolarité remontèrent d’un seul coup. Pipit, tout juste revenu, et ayant entendu cette phrase, enragea au maximum. Link fixait avec animosité l’inconnu.

Il s’agissait d’un Piaf, aux plumes bleues comme l’océan. Son bec pointu et sa tête en forme de flèche, couplés à ses ailes et ses pattes rappelaient donc ses origines d’oiseau. Ses yeux perçants verts étaient sans aucun doute similaires à ceux d’un faucon, et le même air hautain et supérieur s’affichait sur son visage. Un foulard bleu trônait autour de son cour; son sweat blanc adapté à son espèce et son pantalon gris lui servaient de vêtements.

Sans prévenir, le brun asséna un puissant coup de poing dans son visage. Le dénommé Hergo tenta de lever la main sur lui, mais celle de Sidon, revenu de son état d’ivresse, le stoppa, avec un regard meurtrier.

-Personne ne touche à Ghirahim, prononça calmement le Zora, avec une colère non-dissimulée. 

Terry les observait en tremblant, tandis que Ganondorf était prêt à intervenir. Cependant, une petite tête rousse se glissa entre eux. Il ne dépassait pas les 1m60. Ses habits étaient tous verts, de différentes nuances : un gilet clair, un jean foncé, et des chaussures plutôt neutres. Un air insolent habitait les traits de son visage; d’après son apparence, il devait avoir 16 ans, à peu près.

-Revali! Arrêtes de les provoquer inutilement! Et toi aussi, Hergo!

Malgré des réprimandes provenant d’un adolescent moins âgé qu’eux, les deux troubles-fêtes obéirent. Ils en étaient contraints; le roux, du nom de Mido, était le troisième fils du maire de la ville, M.Mojo. Autant dire qu’au moindre signe déplaisant, il pouvait facilement provoquer des problèmes, grâce à son jeu d’acteur. Et connaissant les actions de ses deux amis, il pouvait à tout moment les dénoncer, ce qui ne serait pas une bonne idée, surtout pour le jeune homme à la crête.

Les deux groupes se fusillèrent du regard. Ghirahim posa une main sur l’épaule de Sidon, avec un léger sourire.

-Laisse, ce n’est rien.

Malgré leur colère, ils décidèrent de l’écouter, et se rassirent à leur place. L’ambiance se calma petit à petit, au grand bonheur du gérant, qui n’avait pas envie de devoir virer ses clients. Mais bien évidemment, le pouvoir qu’exerçait continuellement Mido lui posait problème : il ne savait pas se taire, et disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, peu importe les pensées. 

-Bien sûr qu’on dirait une pute, je le sais bien. Tu n’as qu’à lui demander son moyen de paiement.

Pipit, le seul à avoir entendu, explosa. 

-Connard!

Il fonça sur lui, mais Hergo le bloqua. Tels des bêtes, les deux se mirent à se battre sur le sol, se frappant au visage, provoquant la chute de plusieurs bouteilles et autres. Le Zora se précipita pour aider son ami, tout comme le Piaf; les deux les séparèrent. Mais leur rage était bien visible.

-Ça suffit! Tonna une voix forte. 

Tous, y compris les autres clients du bar, qui observaient le combat sans oser intervenir, se tournèrent vers le barman. Une veine était apparue sur son front, il craquait ses mains avec un regard assassin, destiné aux deux groupes. 

-Je ferme le bar, l’heure arrive bientôt de toute façon. Et le premier qui se plaint, je double sa note. 

La déception des clients se camoufla derrière leur peur du barman. Déçus, ils sortirent peu à peu de la pièce. Seuls restaient les deux groupes, que Ganondrof retenait; Terry était là aussi. 

-Je peux facilement vous faire fermer! Menaça Mido, en tremblant.

Le regard meurtrier de l’homme se tourna vers lui, et il avala sa salive de travers, toussant à plusieurs reprises. 

-Ton père ets un très bon ami. Alors il n’y a aucune chance; mon établissement rapporte 9% de l’argent de la ville par an, alors il ne fermera jamais. 

Tandis qu’il parlait, Ganondorf ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder les vingtenaires avec envie, surtout Link. Une idée, certes peu légale, mais envisageable lui vint à l’esprit. 

-Écoutez, ça va être très simple. Vous allez boire un dernier verre, et vous allez déguerpir d’ici en vitesse. Je vous jure que si vous commencez à vous embrouiller pour une quelconque raison, vous allez avoir à faire à moi…

Écoutant les conseils du barman-plutôt les ordres-, tous voulurent prendre une dernière commande, puisque leurs verres avaient été renversés. Le métisse prépara les boissons, mais y glissa des extraits de plantes aphrodisiaques, afin de pimenter un peu plus l’ambiance. Terry, qui avait tout vu, ne dit rien; son envie et le regard de son patron en disait long sur ce qui allait se passer.

Les boissons servies, les deux groupes burent celles-ci dans un calme plat. Se lançant parfois des regard haineux, Hergo et Pipit buvaient également en silence, malgré une haine grandissante. Mais le roux se surprenait à trouver le corps du brun attirant, et inversement. 

Vicieusement, le patron augmenta le chauffage de la pièce, avec une discrétion impressionnante. Les fêtards sentirent une soudaine chaleur, couplée à la leur-l’aphrodisiaque faisait rapidement son effet, apparemment. Sidon ôta sa chemise, qui ne cachait presque rien; après tout, les Zoras étaient peu pudiques, qui plus est pour un mannequin! Terry rougissait à vue d’oeil, d’ailleurs.

Ne préférant pas étouffer, Link, peu timide de son corps, enleva également son haut, dévoilant son torse musclé. Pipit en fit de même, mais Ghirahim garda ses vêtements chauds, soucis de pudeur. Hergo nargua les autres, en exposant son torse imposant et musclé, couverts de poils rouges. Mido s’était mis à l’aise, se débarrassant de ses chaussettes et de son gilet. Mais pour Revali, c’était une autre histoire : étant un Piaf, il était habitué aux basses températures, et ne supportait pas la moindre chaleur. Ainsi, il enleva chacun de ses habits, à l’exception de son sous-vêtement, cachant simplement cette partie intime avec ces même vêtements enlevés. 

Une seconde vague, cette fois-ci bien plus forte, les envahit. Leurs visages se teintèrent de rouge, leurs respirations se firent difficiles, leur sens s’éveillèrent au maximum, et l’excitation qu’ils ressentaient leur procura à chacun, une jolie érection, bien visible à travers leur bas. 

-Qu-Qu’est-ce qui n-nous arrive? Bégaya le plus jeune, en se tenant l’entrecuisse. 

-J’ai c-chaud! Souffla le brun, en s’accoudant au bar, sur le point de s’effondrer. 

P-Pourquoi..? Murmura Link, en observant la bosse déformant son pantalon beige.

Ghirahim, n’en pouvant plus, fut le premier à se mettre en boxer, avec surprise; sa pudeur était pourtant assez connue de ses mais. Mais il fallait dire que Ganondorf avait peut-être forcé la dose sur son verre, et celui de…

-Calme-t-toi Sidon, chuchota celui-ci à lui-même. Contrôle l-la s-situation..!

Ce devait être particulièrement difficile pour lui; les Zoras possédaient en effet deux membres, bien que la plupart du temps, seul un ressortait de son corps. Le second n’était présent qu’en cas de puissante excitation, ou bien par désir de son propriétaire, bien qu’un minimum d’entraînement était nécessaire. Et pour le mannequin, qui possédait une carrure, et un-ou deux-sexe imposant, ses érections étaient encore plus visibles. 

Les regards du groupe adverse dérivaient vers lui, plus particulièrement vers le bas de son corps. Et plus Hergo s’attardait dessus, plus il prenait conscience de la supériorité de Sidon.

Le barman avait vraiment bien réussi son coup, si bien que les vingtenaires finirent par se plier à terre de douleur; l’excitation les faisait clairement souffrir. Et pour pimenter une nouvelle fois les choses, il prit lui aussi un verre similaire. En tant que Gerudo, la chaleur ne le déragerait pas; néanmoins, son attirance sexuelle serait bien plus forte.

-M-Monsieur…Qu’avez-vous fait..? Tenta de demander Mido, presque nu aux pieds du tabouret.

-Aidez-nous...Je v-vous en supplie! Pria Revali, son égo mis de côté.

Le gérant attendait surtout la supplication du jeune homme à la crête, et du brun à l’air charmeur. Ces deux-là étaient à l’origine de ce qu’il se passait, alors ils devaient assumer. Car pour l’instant, seul Sidon semblait s’en sortir bien; et encore, il transpirait de partout.

-S’il vous p-plaît...Demanda Link, impuissant.

-Je ne vais p-pas tenir...Dit le démon, la tête penchée vers l’arrière.

-Aidez-nous! Cria le Zora, avec un regard de détresse infinie.

Mais ce n’était toujours pas les aveux des deux autres, encore muets. Et puis, Ganondorf les faisait également patienter pour augmenter d’autant plus leur niveau d’excitation, afin d’être sûr de son coup. Pipit craqua au bout d’un petit moment, ne supportant plus cette envie destructrice sur son corps.

-Allez-y...Pitié…

Un sourire fier se dessina sur ses lèvres; il ne manquait plus que le mégalo aux cheveux vifs.

-Nous avons...Besoin d’aide...S’il vous plaît!

C’était bon, ils étaient entièrement à lui. Son sexe durci palpita dans son pantalon, alors que ses yeux désireux se baladaient d’un corps à l’autre.

-Vous devriez vous mettre à l’aise…

Pour appuyer ses mots, il s’approcha de Revali, en caressant ses cuisses plumés, lui provoquant d’agréables frissons. Il remonta ses mains le long de son corps sensuellement; la respiration du Piaf se fit difficile. 

Ganondorf le laissa se débrouiller seul, et s’attaqua cette fois-ci à Sidon. Sans plus attendre, il balada légèrement ses mains au niveau de ses membres, en prenant soin de ne jamais réellement les toucher; ses simples frôlements suffisaient pour rendre le Zora fou. Et le laissant dans sa frustration, le gérant s’en alla vers quelqu’un d’autre, en essayant de faire comprendre au mannequin qu’il devait agir de lui-même, et surtout, avec les autres. 

Alors qu’il laissait ses mains se balader librement sur le torse attirant de Link, celui-ci, à sa plus grande surprise, lui rendit ses caresses. Cependant, les siennes, loin d’être là pour le frustrer, étaient beaucoup plus directes; ses mains expertes s’attardaient exclusivement sur son sexe durci.

Commençant à ressentir un effet d’excitation peu supportable, l’homme préféra passer aux autres personnes, au grand désarroi du châtain. 

Pipit fut plus réservé sur son corps, mais accepta tout de même les divines caresses du barman. Ce dernier s’amusait à jouer avec ses tétons; il les mordilla légèrement, arrachant un petit cri aigu au jeune épéiste. 

Hergo grogna au contact de ses mains froides, mais soupira d’aise en sentant celles-ci lui malaxer les abdominaux. Les doigts de Ganondrof passèrent même en dessous de son pantalon, frottant le boxer déformé du prétetieux aux cheveux rouges.

Ghirahim fut le moins à l’aise; il cachait son corps, et se mordait la lèvre à chaque démarche du gérant. Pourtant, lorsqu’on lui modit le cou, il lâcha un long gémissement érotique, contrastant avec son silence d’auparavant.

Mido étant sur le ventre, le Gerudo passa ses mains sur son dos, et sensuellement, il descendit vers ses fesses rondes, accidentellement relevées par l’adolescent; ce devait être un appel à être dévorées…

Désormais, chacun d’entre eux attendait et priait pour que Ganondorf vienne lui procurer des soins approfondis. Mais bien sûr, ce n’était pas le but final de l’homme. D’ailleurs, depuis tout à l’heure, Terry l’observait faire, avec une certaine excitation culpabilisante, sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien… Maintenant écoutez-moi.

Ils le fixèrent tel un héros, venu pour les délivrer d’une souffrance insoutenable. Mais ils étaient loin du compte.

-Le premier qui viendra me soulager se verra récompensé comme il le faut…

A ses mots, il déboutonna son pantalon, laissa tomber son boxer juste après, laissant voir un énorme sexe gorgé de sang, dressé fièrement, en attente de soins quelconques.

-Cela vaut également pour le serveur, Terry, qui s’est cassé le cul à vous servir…

Un silence s’installa pendant plusieurs secondes; puis Link fit le premier pas. Il s’élança vers le barman, désormais fièrement assis sur un fauteuil en velours. Se ressaisissant, les autres voulurent s’y rendre également.

Le châtain y était malheureusement arrivé en premier; tous se tournèrent alors vers le serveur, qui avait prit peur, en voyant leur regard de prédateur. 

-Je…

Sans pouvoir dire un mot de plus, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, par Ghirahim, le plus rapide a avoir réagi. Frustrés, les autres se rassirent par terre. Mais tandis que des doigts fins caressaient son memebre, le gérant leur adressa la parole. 

-Amusez-vous entre vous…

Sans se faire attendre, l’adolescent roux sauta sur l’occasion, ou plutôt, au sens propre, sur Sidon. Depuis le début, il l’observait du coin de l’œil, en le dévorant du regard. Il fallait dire que le Zora était plus que satisfaisant à regarder…

Le Monarque Démoniaque ôta son dernier vêtement; son sexe fin et de taille normale était ainsi exposé à Terry, qui rougissait de chaleur. Dès lors, Ghirahim perdit patience; il prit violemment les vêtements restants du serveur, et les arracha de son corps, pour ensuite les balancer au loin. Désormais nu, le petit brun observait difficilement la longue langue sortant de la bouche du démon, qui menaçait de venir s’enrouler autour son sexe. Et c’est ce qu’il se passa.

Il commença par donner de longs coups de langue, en maltraitant l’organe gonflé. Son air maléfique rendait la chose encore plus excitante; Terry avait ses mains plaqués contre sa bouche, contrôlant maladroitement sa respiration perturbée. Le démon commença des vas et viens lents, délicieux, en entourant le membre de sa langue. Il léchait chaque recoin, sans en laisser un de côté. Quelques fois, il sortait le pénis du serveur de sa bouche, pour le masturber avant de le lécher une nouvelle fois, avec malice, puis de le remettre dans sa cavité buccale. Terry mourrait intérieurement de plaisir devant ce traitement, qui faisait, petit à petit, l’effet attendu. Et tout en avalant ce membre tendu, Ghirahim se masturbait de sa seconde main libre, accroupis contre le mur. 

Du côté de Ganondorf, qui s’occupait de Link, c’était une autre histoire : bien que le châtain s’y était rendu de lui-même, il n’avait pas une envie aussi forte que son ami. C’est pourquoi le barman le guidait; il passait sa main derrière sa queue de cheval, en le forçant à avaler un peu plus de son sexe à chaque aller-retour. Il tirait ses cheveux sans violence, mais avec excitation, d’avant en arrière, afin de ressentir la fellation à son paroxysme. Link manquait plusieurs fois de s’étouffer avec sa longueur et sa largeur immenses, qui martelaient sa gorge, au fond de laquelle se logeait l’épais membre. De la bave coulait autour de sa bouche, mais rapidement, il y prit goût, allant même jusqu’à geindre de mécontentement, lorsqu’il n’avait pas la bouche pleine. Le dominant, afin de récompenser le soumis comme il se devait, caressait son sexe à l’aide de son pied, lui procurant un grand plaisir, qui annonçait une jouissance prochaine. 

Sidon avait maintenant ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, comme la plupart des hommes de la pièce. Mido était allongé sur son torse, à l’envers, également nu; le mannequin avait une superbe vue sur son intimité, et l’adolescent se retrouvait avec le sexe principal du Zora collé au visage. Celui-ci palpitait devant ses yeux gourmands, en quête d’une satisfaction prochaine. Et avec gourmandise, Mido le goba jusqu’à la moitié. Il se retrouva au fond de sa gorge, et le roux ne tarda pas à le faire mouver dans celle-ci. Parallèlement, Sidon observait avec envie son intimité; il décida d’y passer sa langue, ce qui procura un frisson de plaisir à l’adolescent. Elle rentra à l’intérieur de lui, fouillant chaque recoin de celle-ci. Cette position, où chacun profitait de ce qu’il préférait chez l’autre, leur allait parfaitement!

Revali, en grand solitaire, ne préférait pas se mêler aux autres pour l’instant. Alors, il se masturbait à un rythme rapide en les observant, tout en caressant son corps brûlant. Ses ailes lui servaient bien; malgré l’apparence peu commode de la chose, il fallait savoir que c’était un très bon stimulant sexuel.

Les seules inactifs étaient Pipit et Hergo, qui se regardaient comme chien et chat. Ils voulaient se sauter dessus, dévorer l’autre, mais leur fierté leur en empêchait. Mais au bout d’un moment, avec une érection plus que visible à travers leur dessous, et un spectacle des plus érotiques se déroulant autour d’eux, ils craquèrent. 

Le brun se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme à la crête, en mouvant son corps sensuellement, tel un strip-teaseur. Leurs corps nus provoquaient la rencontre entre leur membre gonflé, leur coupant le souffle à chaque mouvement. Pipit déposa des baiser ardents dans le cou d’Hergo qui, en retour, malaxa les fesses de l’autre. Il lui fit un suçon au niveau de l’épaule, puis un dans le cou. 

Tout s’accélera, et rapidement, chacun jouit. Mido laissa sa semence sur le torse musclé du Zora, ce dernier se déchargeant sur son visage, d’une puissance incroyable. Revali tâcha grandement le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, dans un râle de soulagement. Ghirahim avala le sperme gluant de Terry, tout en éclaboussant le sol du sien, avec gourmandise. Link éjacula sur les pieds de Ganondorf, la bouche encore pleine du liquidé crémeux de ce dernier, également éparpillé un peu partout sur son visage heureux. Pipit et Hergo recouvrirent le sexe de chacun, avec plusieurs jets chauds.

Mais ce n’était pas encore assez pour calmer leur excitation. Et désormais, dès cette limite, plus personne ne réfléchit. Une seule chose comptait : le sexe. 

Link et Mido se mirent à genoux, de dos, en se tenant la main. Les autres se regroupèrent autour d’eux, leur membres tendus encore couverts de sperme pour certains. L’adolescent s’occupa de Ghirahim, qu’il avait insulté auparavant. Alors, pour se venger, le démon l’étouffa avec son long sexe, peu épais. Mais rapidement, le roux le sortit, pour s’occuper de celui du crâneur professionnel, qui l’attrapa vers les cheveux, et lui colla le nez contre ses poils pubiens, enfonçant son organe le plus profondément possible en lui. Il manqua un haut le coeur, mais avec un effort surhumain, il mima des vas et viens avec sa bouche, en laissant sa bave couler sur le sexe. Sidon se présenta devant Link, qui fut content de recevoir le plus gros des membres dans sa bouche, sur lequel il travailla avec précision. Il creusa les joues, et titilla le gland avec le bout de sa langue. De sa main gauche, il exerçait le même mouvement sur son sexe secondaire. Pipit lui donna une légère tape sur le visage avec son propre membre, afin de lui demander silencieusement de l’aider. Sans plus attendre, le châtain accueillit son ami d’enfance dans sa cavité chaude et humide, en resserrant la pression de ses lèvres. Revali rentra au même moment dans sa bouche, ce qui fit que Link se retrouva avec deux organes devant la bouche. Il les lécha d’une même traite, ne faisant pas la différence entre ami et ennemi. Terry, bien moins gêné qu’avant, força le passage dans la bouche du jeune Mido, peu soucieux de son état, après le passage des clients. L’adolescent s’amusait avec son prépuce, en le mordillant doucement avec ses dents. 

Les gémissements remplissaient la pièce, tandis que les deux au centre alternaient toutes les minutes, afin de prodiguer un maximum de plaisir. Ganondorf, qui n’en croyait pas ses yeux, se masturbait calmement. Le spectacle auquel il assistait était si érotique, si...parfait. 

Une nouvelle vague de jouissance s’empara d’eux, si bien que dans un gémissement commun, ils se délivrèrent sur les deux passifs. Link et Mido se retrouvèrent couverts de sperme, donnant un tableau des plus magnifique. Le châtain et le roux firent même le «PeaceSign», lorsque Revali voulut les prendre en photo, entourés des bites luisantes de semence encore chaude. 

Ensuite, Sidon s’allongea sur le dos, ses deux pénis dressés. Link monta sur lui, et s’approcha du premier, le plus en hauteur, donc. Il se pencha, afin de se retrouver le visage contre celui du Zora, et son intimité en face de son sexe. Ghirahim en fit de même, mais pour l’autre, à l’exception qu’il était de dos à Link, et que ses deux mains étaient posés sur le torse de son ami, afin de s’empaler sans trop de mal. D’une même poussé, ils laissèrent l’un des sexes de Sidon rentrer en eux. Le châtain leva la tête vers le plafond, alors que le démon tirait la langue en gémissant, avec une expression digne des meilleures couvertures de hentais. Celui-ci commença une cadence rapide et sans-merci, à un rythme irrégulier; au contraire, Link y allait doucement, ne voulant pas se faire mal, à un rythme régulier. Ce contraste, sur ses deux membres, fit que le mannequin ressentit un plaisir mélangé, qui l’envoya tout droit au 7e ciel. 

Juste à côté, Pipit prenait Mido en levrette, sans aucune pitié; il collait son torse contre son dos, en enfonçant le maximum de son sexe en lui. Ses vas et viens violents montrèrent une facette sadique, inconnue de Pipit, mais que le fils du maire appréciait grandement. Son trou de chair maltraité le faisait hurler de plaisir.

En face, Hergo, sur le dos, sentait l’organe immense du barman dans son trou de chair, rentrant et sortant sans aucune difficulté. Pour lui, c’était une honte d’être humilié de la sorte, en étant soumis...Mais tellement excitant! Il ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots clairement, sans hurler d’un gémissement divin, qui sonnait telle une mélodie aux oreilles du dominant. 

Terry, pour sa part, était plaqué contre le mur. Dans son dos, avec une étonnante douceur, Revali le pénétrait, tout en léchant sa nuque et son dos. Il veillait à ne pas le blesser, et rentrait petit à petit en lui. Lorsqu’un rythme régulier et plaisant s’installa, des grognements s’échappèrent de sa bouche. Le serveur lâchait des petits cris aigus, qui encourageaient le Piaf à continuer ses actions. 

Cette excitation sans fin n’était pas encore terminée, puisque après avoir ressenti une nouvelle jouissance, cette fois-ci sans liquide, les hommes décidèrent d’organiser le «final», destiné à fêter l’anniversaire de Link. 

Celui-ci se retrouva à quatre pattes sur un canapé, les jambes écartées. Tout d’abord, Ghirahim se présenta au niveau de son sexe, en passant sa tête en dessous son ventre. Il commença à le sucer langoureusement, avec des talents qui semblaient innés. Hergo se rajouta, en occupant sa bouche, désireuse d’être occupée par n’importe qui. Pipit l’accompagnait, et avec un effort, Link parvint à mettre les deux en bouches, bien que ne dépassant pas réellement la bordure de ses lèvres. Sidon se positionna en dessous le Monarque Démoniaque, qui se souleva pour le laisser passer, et utilisa son seul membre restant-l’autre étant rentré dans sa cavité-, pour pénétrer Link, avec douceur. Les membres en bouche, le châtain ne put que lâcher un «Hmn…!» sensuel. Mais lorsque Ganondorf le rejoint dans son intimité, il écarquilla les yeux. Il était à la limite d’être déchiré, mais le plaisir n’en était qu’accentué. Revali se positionna devant son visage, entre les deux hyliens, pour se masturber allégrement. Ghirahim laissa une place étroite à Mido, afin de sucer correctement l’épéiste; l’un s’occupait des bourses, et l’autre, du sexe, bien qu’ils alternaient. Pour finir, Terry se mit debout sur le canapé, et s’amusa à passer sa bite dans les cheveux décoiffés de Link, en se branlant de façon divine.

Et après plusieurs minutes dans ce processus, rempli de gémissements, de cris aigus, de bruits de gorges profondes, de claquement de bourses contre un cul, et de râles de plaisir, chacun arriva à sa limite. Link se déversa sur les visages malicieux du fils du maire et du démon, avala chaque goutte du sperme de ceux devant, son ami de toujours et le crétin arrogant, reçut les jets chauds du Piaf sur son visage brûlant et ceux du serveur dans ses cheveux, et fut comblé par la semence généreuse du gérant et du mannequin. 

Fatigués d’autant d’efforts sexuels, les hommes s’écroulèrent sur le sol froid, contrastant avec leurs corps chauds, dans un câlin groupé, nus, et encore recouverts des traces de leurs activités nocturnes. Et avant de s’endormir avec les autres, Ganondorf se leva, appuya sur le bouton d’une caméra, cachée depuis le début, et termina d’enregistrer la vidéo, qui durait exactement 1 heure et 24 minutes. 

Sa correction semblait les avoir rapprochés, et il espérait que dans le futur, c genre d’évènement se reproduirait…

FIN


End file.
